dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
Willowshire
.]] Hidden in the mountains to the North-East, Willowshire is well-protected town with a BIG problem. A big, flying, fire-breathing problem. *'Level/Quest/Items required:' Completion of Slay Gorgok! *'Release Date:' August 27th, 2010 Quests Available *Dragon Trap! *Willowshire Burns! *Gorgok Returns! *Race To the KeyGems *A Rock and A Dark Place *Your Secret Is Safe *The Secret of the Thorn *The Temple of Gloom *What's Mine Is Mine *The Map Room *Race to the Key Orb *Reanimated *En Tropy *Reforged *New Face of Entropy *Nature's Keeper *Surehunter Woes *Earth and Entropy *Hidden Blades NPCs *Andazoth *Gea *Guardian *Guardian Flak *Guardian Fortuna *Ina *Jeff *Jibbley *Kolandor *Lexalia *Nancy Lee *Orvin *Sozo *Spinbad *Ulero *Villager *Zardlegs Shops Fortuna Thanks *Jibbley's Junk Willowshire Thanks Locations *Willowshire Inn Dialogue Bridge Guardian: Be ever vigilant, . Although it seems calm, the Dravir lurk amongst the darkness. Quest Guardian: , just in time! I need your help! Guardian: I just received word that Bargok has finally been trapped! That beast has been terrorizing our livestock while Gorgok lays waste to the town. Guardian: You have to help take him down! For the safety of houses everywhere! Quest - Takes you to Dragon Trap! quest. Ulero: Be on your guard, this area is not safe. Unless you've brought supplies or reinforcements, you shouldn't be here. Talk Ulero: We are holding the line. They will NOT claim Willowshire! Ulero: The Dravir. They have seized the Northwest half of the city. Ever since that cursed dragon... The Dravir Ulero: I wish I knew, adventurer. I wish I knew. They are a fierce race.. Whatever their motives, we must not let them have their way. Can I help? Ulero: Talk to Guardian Fortuna, she should be in her quarters. She will know what you can do to help. Battle On! Ulero: BATTLE ON!! Guardians: BATTLE ON!! Guardians: BATTLE ON!! Guardians: BATTLE ON!! Guardian 1: Woot! Let's kick some Dravir-butt! Guardian 2: Hey, watch your language. Kids play this gam-, er, *cough* uh, I mean there are kids running around! Guardian 1: Kids? Where? This is the battle front, if there are kids here we've got more to worse trouble. Guardian 2: ... Guardian 1: ... Guardian 1: Butt. Willowshire (Main) Guardian: Welcome to Willowshire... what's left of it. Guardian: We are battling to save what remains. The people here, they are hungry and afraid.. however they are determined to survive. Be strong! Guardian: It is our duty to uphold justice and to protect the weak. We will prevail! The town is gone Guardian: We... We must protect them. They needs us. Guardian: We have fortified our defenses, they stand a better chance if they remain here. Jibbley's Junk Jibbley: Want to buy something? Talk : What kind of stuff do you sell here? Jibbley: Whatever I can. I'm a scavenger, I've been picking through the ruins to help supply the Guardians and townsfolk. : So you just found this stuff lying around. Jibbley: Yup. An like you would have no fear running in and out of town, but for anyone else it's dangerous with the Dravir around. Jibbley: So I'm stuck. I can't run to Falconreach and Moonridge for supplies so I'm searching the ruins for junk people can use. : Junk? Jibbley: Well.. Not junk per se... More like refurbished, USEFUL junk. : ... But still junk though. Jibbley: Look. No complaining about the merchandise, bub. Jibbley: I'm not gonna dance the jig just to get you to buy something. Don't waste my time. Shop - Opens Jibbley's Junk shop. The Villagers Villager1: The Dravir are too many! We must flee Willowshire! Villager2: The Guardians are here, they will protect us. Villager3: The Guardians are too few, and the battle moves closer and closer to my house every day! Villager4: Friend, I understand that you fear for your family. But if we flee, we will be defenseless on the roads. Villager4: If the Dravir are here to exterminate us, we would not stand a chance! Villager1: They don't care about us! If we leave they will stay and continue whatever it is they are doing. Villager1: We should get out of their way! Villager2: It's too risky. I would rather stay and fight! Villager3: Yes... perhaps that is best. Villager1: No, we should run before it's too late! Villager3: No, they are right. If we leave, we will surely die. Villager1: I... I just. I just want my children to be safe. I trust you, if you think we are safer here then I will stay as well. Villager4: We must stay and help the Guardians however we can. They are risking their lives for our safety. Villager3: Yes. I will gather a group. No more will we hide, we must hold our ground. Villager3: One day, we will tell our grandchildren about our victory over the Dravir! Guardian with Sozo Sozo: Put together a team and sweep the city for Dravir. We must be sure the people are kept safe. Guardian: Aye. Willowshire will sleep well tonight. Sozo: Make it so. I am heading back to the bridge. *Rides off towards the entrance* Road to Tower Orvin: Sorry friend, the Guardian tower is not safe at the moment. If you want to go in you'll have to talk to Guardian Fortuna. Orvin: The Dravir are relentless.. We need to start gaining ground or I fear we may lose more than we are wiling to part with. Ina Ina: ... Talk Ina: The library has been destroyed. All the books within have been ruined by war and fire. Ina: All except one. How unfortunate. Which one? Ina: Just some nonsense gossip thing. Hardly worth keeping... Why, want to read it? Yes - Opens "Gossip Ga-Lore!" book. No Ina: Heh.. can't blame you. Andazoth Andazoth: Our house was spared! Thank you for fighting for our town! Andazoth: I apologize, but I have nothing to honor your bravery.. But please.. understand that I am eternally grateful. Villager: Oh.. but what about- Andazoth: That's right! Yes, please accept this gift. Andazoth: This necklace has been handed down through my family for generations, it is a precious heirloom to me, but I want you to have it. Andazoth: I won't take no for an answer, either. Thank you, hero! Alright. - Opens Willowshire Thanks shop. Alley Before Tent Kolanor: There is not much left, but we will rebuild. Thank you, Lexalia: Come on Sazalea. We can do this. We'll return Willowshire to its former glory one step at a time! Guardian Fortuna's Tent Guardian Fortuna: Hail, The Dragon's army has been driven back, thanks to you. But there is still work to be done... Talk Guardian Fortuna: Gorgok was defeated and most of the town was saved! It's unbelievable that you beat him. Guardian Fortuna: Even though the Dravir continue besiege the town I will continue to fight for Willowshire. Guardian Fortuna: I will not rest until the town has been retaken and the Green Dragon's minions Guardian Fortuna: I will not rest until the town is ours once again! Dravir Siege! - Takes you to Willowshire Burns! quest. Back - Takes you back to beginning dialogue. The Dravir? Guardian Fortuna: After Gorgok's last defeat it flew away while its Dravir kept attacking anyone they could find. Guardian Fortuna: They burned our fields and our homes and set up a camp in our old town square. Most of the survivors went into hiding. Guardian Fortuna: Those of us who refused to run set up a resistance movement. Guardian Fortuna: We've been holding out for King Alteon to send us reinforcements but the Dravir have stopped every messenger that we have sent to Swordhaven. Guardian Fortuna: It took some time but we discovered that Gorgok was in a healing sleep in the hills near here. Guardian Fortuna: The dragon is heavily guarded by Dravir while it sleeps... not that we could hope to kill it even in its sleep. Guardian Fortuna: We heard that you were showing up and the Priestess sent us a magic message telling us about you and your Dragon, . Guardian Fortuna: Her magic must be too subtle or too strong for the Dravir to block her messages to us. Guardian Fortuna: We believe that you have the power to defeat Gorgok or at least put it back into its healing coma. Will you help us? Gorgok? - Takes you back to Gorgok? dialogue. Back - Takes you back to beginning dialogue. Gorgok? Guardian Fortuna: I hoped that I would never see the day, but Gorgok has returned. Guardian Fortuna: We've been trying to rebuild since the dragon's first attack but the Dravir that it controls destroy things as fast as we can build them. Guardian Fortuna: Its wounds from the last battle have healed. It has grown too strong for an average hero or even a guardian to defeat... Guardian Fortuna: ...and it is preparing to finish Willowshire off with its renewed strength. Guardian Fortuna: We will never find peace until Gorgok is destroyed! Guardian Fortuna: It will be a hard fight but even if you don't finish Gorgok, any small defeat will cause the Dravir to fall back. Guardian Fortuna: That will give us some hope of taking our town and our Guardian Tower back! Will you help us? Battle Gorgok! - Takes you to Gorgok Returns! quest. Run Away! - Takes you back to Falconreach's Portal. Back - Takes you back to beginning dialogue. Quests! Guardian Tower? Guardian Fortuna: Gorgok may have been defeated but he still lives. Many of his minions rushed into the Guardian Tower during the battle. Guardian Fortuna: Whatever they're after must still be down there... and maybe they haven't found it yet. Guardian Fortuna: I hate to ask you this after all you've done for us already... but I think you're the only one who can get this job done... Guardian Fortuna: Please , Go into our Guardian Tower and find what those Dravirs are after before they get it. Who knows what could happen if they get it first! To The Tower! - Takes you to Race To the KeyGems quest. Back - Takes you back to beginning dialogue. How can I help? Guardian Fortuna: Fight with us, . With your help we may take back more of the town. Thank you! Guardian Fortuna: Thank you, . Even though the Earth Orb is lost, we still have our town. Guardian Fortuna: Lord Valorus worked hard with our weaponsmith to craft these special weapons in thanks. Earth Weapons! - Opens Fortuna Thanks shop. Back - Takes you back to beginning dialogue. Category:Towns